


Burning Like A Slow Flame

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris traces over the marks he's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Like A Slow Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third challenge at fullmoon_ficlet

Chris stares at the dark bruises that are scattered across Bobby's pale skin. He brushes his fingertips lightly over the bite marks that he smudged across Bobby's neck and down his collarbones. He skims his fingers gently across the purple marks on Bobby's hips, left there by those same fingers touching them now. 

It's a possessive thing, to mark one's lover in this manner, but he never really got to do that with Victoria as she called marks like these childish and hated to have them. Bobby doesn't seem to mind one way or the other though. Chris likes that. Likes knowing that Bobby is his and has the marks to prove it. 

Bobby stirs in his sleep, shifting to face Chris more, sheets slipping further down his hips. He mumbles something that Chris doesn't quite catch, then falls silent. 

Chris traces his fingers along the trails of bruises once more, feeling their heat and mapping out their shapes and trying not to think to hard about what it means that he likes leaving them so much. 

The marks will take at least a week to heal, probably longer before they're completely faded and more take their place, but Chris doesn't mind right now as their deep reds and purples are still fresh and bright, staining Bobby's skin.

They burn against his fingers and he smiles.


End file.
